Ethan & his Peyote
by Micheals
Summary: What if Ethan had discovered something else when Liam had supposedly given him peyote? **slash**


"I'm tired of always being the good guy. I'm tired of feeling like a phony," stated Ethan, sitting on the camp table.

Liam grinned. The guy didn't even have peyote and yet he was still "tripping" or whatever the hell you call it. A smarter person would find out what was happening to Ethan but he didn't care. He thought it was funny to see him wig out.

"So phony, what are you going to do now? What are your instincts telling you?" he asked.

"To start making waves. To stop making Naomi happy. To stop being such good friends with the staff at school," Ethan said before turning to Liam, "To take what I really want in life."

Liam asked, "And that would be?"

"You," Ethan stated calmly again as he got off the bench as walked calmly toward Liam.

Liam sat up from the tree he was leaning against and dropped his beer can. Was Ethan star of the rugby team and all-around popular guy, really coming onto him? As Ethan walked menacingly toward him, he realized he was. Holy shit! What a trip this was turning out to be. However, given the situation and the other person, this could be an opportunity he may never get again. The idea got him excited, both in his mind and his cock.

"And what if I said no?"

"I may reconsider," Ethan answered. Liam just stood there, stone-faced. "But by the look of your pants there, I'd say you're getting ready to pitch a tent soon."

"Shit," thought Liam. He didn't realize Ethan could see his boner. He checked out Ethan's jeans but couldn't see anything. "That's an unfair advantage," thought Liam again as he walked toward Ethan.

"Well then, I might as well say yes," he said, meeting him halfway. The moonlight twinkled against Ethan's left eye, making him that much hotter. Liam wasn't sure what to do now though. He'd experimented with guys before- kisses and what not but he got the impression that Ethan wanted more than that.

He didn't have a chance to though as Ethan pulled Liam's head to his own and forced his mouth open. Liam loved it. He had never met any other high-schooler who had this much skill at kissing. His cock was rock hard now. He stuck his tongue in Ethan's mouth, battling for control. Ethan wasn't having any of it though. He forced his tongue into Liam's mouth and Ethan definitely won.

Liam moaned whenever he had the chance. This was too good to be true. This felt amazing. "Ethan, oh god…" Liam exclaimed. Ethan took this as a sign to continue, not that Liam really wanted him to stop. Ethan removed Liam's shirt quickly and forced him back into the tree again.

Then, Liam felt it. A small dab of pre-cum. Liam's breathing became erratic. Then, almost as if Ethan knew, could sense it, he moved down Liam's body. First sucking on one nipple while playing with the other.

"Oh my god!"

Ethan got on his knees and continued to move down Liam's body until he got to the waistband of his jeans. He looked at Liam with a grin before ever-so slowly pushing them down. There he found Liam's white briefs with a small dot of cum right in to the center.

He began pulling away, beginning to stand up.

"No Ethan wait!"

Ethan got back to the kneeling position. "Why?"

"Ethan just do it!"

"Do what?" Ethan asked with another grin on his face.

"Blow me, suck me, give me head, whatever you wanna call it is fine. Just do it!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Fucking please!"

The grin came off Ethan's face as he deftly pulled down Liam's briefs, joining his jeans on the ground. His dick sprang out. Ethan looked impressed but Liam couldn't tell. He had his eyes closed and was moaning. "Ethan!"

Ethan opened his mouth and began sucking on Liam's dick. It was thick and long. It didn't fit in Ethan's mouth but that was okay. It didn't seem like it mattered to Liam. Deciding to push ahead, he played with Liam's ball sack with one hand.

Liam was in heaven. Ethan was sucking on his cock. At different speeds so he would never know what was coming and god damn it Liam didn't love it. Suddenly, he felt himself coming close.

"Ethan, I'm.."

"I know," he replied as spurts of warm cum begin flowing down Ethan's throat. There was so much of it Ethan couldn't swallow it all. Ethan had an idea. Liam, being spent, had his eyes closed and was leaning on the tree for support. Ethan forcefully grabbed his head back by the hair and kissed, sharing Liam's cum. Liam didn't seem to mind.

Liam was shocked when Ethan grabbed him by the head and kissed him only to discover that he was being forced to drink his own cum. But after what just happened, he didn't mind.


End file.
